Did That Really Just Happen?
by Phoenix Ravyn
Summary: Yes another one of those stories. People go into the movies and cause havoc. Starts with PotC:CotBP. Trust me, it is definalt different to any other. Just give it a try. Craziness will be guaratieed.


Hello everyone! Yes I know I know another story. Don't worry I'm not giving up on the other two. Watching The Movies is currently in the making and The Grey Side is at the editors. This is just starter and I now it isn't very long it is also unedited so I'm sorry if its. This story is inspired by my friend Alice Enola's and her story Alice's Insanity. It is a really awesome story and way better than this one so check it out. The people in this are actually my friends and they actually act like so yeah.

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean just this story and any OC's excluding my friends.

A girl with long brown hair was lying around on a couch in the middle of the room. There was a huge flat screen TV in front of her. The Pirates of the Caribbean movie was playing in front of her but it was only the menu screen. Every couple of minutes she kept checking her watch and then looking at the door. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and the girl jumped up. She ran over to the door, wrenched it open and then through herself at the girl in front of her. "Taylah! Hey you're just in time which means that the others are late. Do you know why they're late?" she rambled. Taylah laughed and said "Lauren shut up for a minute. The Jess is late because she is picking up Ellen and Ellen is being Ellen. Come on what are we watching anyway?" she walked into the room and looked at the TV. "Pirates of the Caribbean! SCORE" she yelled. Lauren nodded. "Yeah I thought that we could a movie marathon. I even got the 4th one!" she said as she jumped about. "You can dump your stuff in my room Tay" she said as she looked at the clock again.

They walked into Laurens room and Taylah rolled her eyes at the mess but grinned at the Jack Sparrow poster on the wall. "Oh right" exclaimed Lauren, "I almost forgot. Here." She pulled a poster out from behind her bed and gave it to Taylah. "I told you that I would get you one." She grinned as Taylah started jumping up and down. "Thank you than you thank you!" she yelled. Lauren just laughed as Taylah put away the poster. Just as they walked out of Lauren's room there was a knock on the door. "YAY!" she cried as she ran towards the door. She opened the door and hugged both blondes that were standing there. Taylah who had followed at a more sedate pace waved at the two as they walked in. "Hey Ellen" Lauren said waving to the shorter blonde. "Hi Lauren" Ellen waved back. Lauren turned to the taller blonde. "Youse guys can out your stuff in my room Jess" she said as she skipped into the lounge room. Jess rolled her eyes as Ellen ran to Laurens room.

Jess and Ellen put their stuff away and they came to join Lauren and Taylah on the couch. The blonds grinned as they saw what was on the screen. Jess pulled out a sketch pad and pencils from her bag and Lauren flashed a tennis ball to Ellen while Taylah pressed the play button. They watch the movie with Lauren and Ellen quoting the movie. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner" Ellen said as she threw the ball to Lauren. They were only a few minutes into the movie and Taylah was getting annoyed because they quotes were at the wrong time. "Will youse two just shut up I'm trying to watch!" she yelled. They both just grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and stood in front of the TV. "Fine then, pass it here Ellen." Ellen did as she was asked and threw it to Taylah. The only problem was that she had throw too high and it sailed straight over Taylah's head. Right into the TV, the huge flat screen TV that Lauren's dad had bought.

There was a loud cracking sound and the TV screen went back. All four of the teenagers were staring dumbstruck at the screen. "Oh god" Lauren moaned as she put her head in her hands. "My dad is going to kill me. HOLY HELL" Her voice got louder with every word. Taylah was mumbling "Holy Shit" over and over again and Ellen was still staring at the screen. Jess got up and walked towards the TV and Lauren's head snapped up. "Hey Jess you're good with tech stuff you reckon that you could take a look" when she saw Jess starting to shake her head she tried again. "Please Jess just try" she pleaded. Finally Jess nodded and turned to look at the TV. "Yeah you need to fix so that we can finish watching the movie." All eyes looked at her shocked. "We just broke my dad's flat screen TV and you're worried about the movie" Lauren said faintly. "You're insane" she finished as she placed her head back in her hands.

Jess just shook her head and went round the back of the TV. After a few minutes Ellen followed her behind there. "Ellen what are you doing?" Taylah's question had Laurens head snapping up again. "Ellen please don't try to help. Remember what happened the last time you tried to help Jess with something" Lauren said. Ellen came out from behind the TV and looked down guiltily. "I didn't mean for it to blow up" she muttered as she went back behind the TV. Lauren gave up trying to convince her and looked at Taylah who shrugged her shoulders. "She can't do that much damage right?" Taylah asked quietly. Lauren was about the answer when there was another crack. Both girls looked up to see Jess looking at Ellen with a horrified expression on her face and Ellen holding what looked like to be a cable. "Look I fixed it" she said brightly. Jess sighed "Ellen that's the cable that's what makes the TV work" she said in a strained voice. "What you mean she made it even worse" Lauren yelled as she jumped up to get a closer look at what Ellen held in her hand.

Both Lauren and Taylah groaned as Jess nodded. "Looks like you're going to need a repair man sorry" she said. "That's ok. But it's not going to be easy to explain-" Whatever Lauren was going to say was cut off by a bright flash of light. All of the girls felt as though they were going through a washing machine. They were thrown to the ground and they lay there for a few moments groaning at the sensation. They sat up and looked around. They defiantly were not in Lauren's lounge room. In fact it looked like they were in Port Royal from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Lauren and Jess turned towards each other "You don't think-" Jess started. "I mean we've read stories but-" Lauren finished. "Girls I think we have somehow managed to end up in Port Royal" Taylah whispered. They all turned to look at one another "Ellen what have you got us into now" they said in unison.

Thanks for reading this far. Please review and flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make smores. ;) Happy reading!

-Phoenix


End file.
